Pirates of the Parrot Order
26 |totalstrength = 830,457 |avgstrength = 31,941 |totalnukes = 236 |score = 3.34 |internationalrelations = s *Mostly Harmless Alliance s *Knights of Ni! *The Shadow Accord *Through Yggdrasil's Roots s *Nuclear Proliferation League s *Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism s *Christian Coalition of Countries Applicant AA * Pirate Applicant |forumurl = http://ppo.spickle.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ppo |ircchannel = #ppo |joinurl = http://ppo.spickle.com/ }} History The Before "Before" In the age of 2006, in the month of December, two men known as Greenanatsu, and Shade0017, decided to form an alliance. This alliance would be come to known as the Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO). The alliance grew prosperous, and stayed under the radar of major alliances. However, soon came a time for better acknowledging your allies. The formation of the GUILD. Shortly after the formation of the GUILD an incident occurred during a raid gone bad, and Shade0017 was left to the wolves by the new leadership of GUILD and left. During this time Greenansatsu had been away and on returning found that PPO was now a part of GUILD and that Shade0017 had been kicked out of the alliance he had created; Greenanastu left to join OBR at that time. With members from the GUILD(SFS(Sent from Satan), BTD(Brotherhood of the Dreaded) and the PPO formed BoTS. However, within a week of bad dealings, some pirates left. They formed an alliance known as SOLDIER. SOLDIER lost Shade0017 to Blackwater a few months after. A member, Caprontos took over, then left to Bushido. After Caprontos was Alucard65535. Alucard welcomed back a former PPO member as he stepped down and made that former member leader of SOLDIER. That member along with Alucard decided to move SOLDIER into PPO, and so it was made, that on July 15, 2008, PPO declared its Independence. PPO is a free alliance that WILL NOT EVER merge so long as Silent Blood Line is a Captain of the PPO. A Change in Leadership As of April 22, 2010, Silent Blood Line stepped down from his Cabin as the Captain of the PPO and handed over the reigns to a new leader. He appointed his then Commander of Foreign Affairs as the new Captain of the Pirates of the Parrot Order while taking up a position of guidance in the transitional period. As part of the new leadership, the PPO experienced an influx in organized tech deals and trade circles being set up, which will continue so long as Lurunin is at the helm. As a sidenote to Lurunin becoming the new Captain, after much discussion, revisions in the Rules of Engagement, a new flag, and development with even more plans to be worked on in the future. Lurunin respects the ideals of brotherhood and friendship above all else and refuses to let either his alliance mates or friends of the alliance hang out to dry. He also wishes to mirror Silent Blood Line's position of never merging the PPO into another alliance, no matter the conditions. Charter Pirates of the Parrot Order: Where there is unity, there is victory. Preamble: The Pirates of the Parrot Order(PPO) is an alliance symbolizing brotherhood, honor, respect, and adoration for Planet Bob. This document and any undersigning nations agree to its terms. Article I: Admission Any nation is allowed admittance into the PPO, provided that nation is approved by the Mass of Recruitment, and complies with all articles of this document. Article II: Chain of Command Captain: The captain is the sovereign and only ruler of the alliance. For instance, The Captain has all power over the affairs of the alliance, and such powers can be ordained to the Commanders of the PPO. The Captain has the power to create any Mass and appoint any nation of PPO to a position of power. This being said, the Captain can deny the election of specific nominee if he or she sees fit. All final decisions will be made by the Captain, both internal, and external. Commander: A commander reigns and makes decisions in their appropriate Mass. Commanders can elect Lieutenants to assist them, as well as Ensign, but it is not required. A Commander is responsible for any and all actions committed by his Lieutenants and Ensign. A Commander may argue with the decisions of the Captain if they disagree but they cannot disregard them. Lieutenant: A Lieutenant is assistant to a Commander. The Lieutenant must follow all orders given to them, may argue against them, but cannot refuse them. Lieutenants have no say in any final decisions pertaining to decisions by the Commanders and the Captain. Ensign: An Ensign is one step under a Lieutenant in the Command Structure. He may not argue with decisions made by the Lieutenant, Commander(s), or Captain. An Ensign may only follow instructions and accept responsibility for their mistakes. Petty Officers: A petty officer holds no power in the government of the PPO, but can have other, lesser responsibilities. Elections Elections will be held for commanders every three months, where pirates will be able to vote for candidates. The Captain cannot ban a candidate, nor can he remove that candidate, if he/she is elected, for up to a minimum of two weeks after elections. Article III: Absence In the Absence of the Captain, the Commander of Internal Affairs is put in charge of the alliance. During the temporary promotion, the Commander of Internal Affairs shall appoint one of his Lieutenants to Commander of their Mass. Upon the return of the Captain, the Commander of Internal Affairs shall return to his position, and the Lieutenant shall return to their appropriate position. Article IV: Pirate Navy The Commander of War holds total power, next to the Captain, over the Navy of the PPO. The Commander of War may appoint Lieutenants, Ensign, and Petty Officers to the Mass of War. The Commander and Mass of War are charged with the duty of conveying War Plans, developing and implementing war strategies, and awarding those who excel in naval combat. Article V: The Masses Mass of Internal Affairs: Headed by the Commander of Internal Affairs, this mass is required to maintain: Finances, Technology Deals, Activity, IRC Activity, Forums, Individual Nation Growth, Monitoring Alliance Growth, Trading, Investigating Strange Activity, Tracking Alliance Updates, and anything else pertaining to the alliance internally, that requires attention. Mass of War: Headed by the Commander of War, this mass is required to maintain: War Chests, War Plans/Strategies, Gathering Military Information, Military Response, IRC Activity, Defense of all PPO Nations, Investigating PPO Wars, and anything else pertaining to the alliance militaristically, that requires attention. Mass of Recruitment: Headed by the Commander of Recruitment, this mass is required to maintain: Pirate Applicant Activity, Testing, Admissions, Recruiting, Trading, Starter Aid, IRC Activity, Mentoring, and anything else pertaining to the alliance recruitment, that requires attention. Mass of Foreign Affairs: Headed by the Commander of Foreign Affairs, this mass required to maintain: Embassies, IRC Activity, Relaying Foreign Intel, Proposing Inter-alliance Treaties, Negotiation, Active Interalliance Communication, Posting Updates in Embassies, and anything else pertaining to the alliance foreign wise, that requires attention. Individual Alliance Laws: Laws that are proposed to the government by individual members will be considered by government. These laws cannot be an amendment to the charter. Any laws proposed must be specific in their agenda, have a target, and convince the government of PPO. Once the Commanders and Commander have been convinced, the law will go into vote for the entire alliance. The Captain cannot veto any laws, but he/she is allowed to implement laws for vote without permission of the Commanders. Article VI: Individual Nation Behavior The PPO respects each nations sovereignty to the utmost. In spite of that, all nations of the PPO must maintain proper conduct, be it towards one another, enemies, allies, or neutrals. Nations of the PPO cannot commit acts of racism. This includes, but is not limited to, verbal insults, images, videos, and comments pertaining to another's insults. All Pirates must remain respectful and courteous, including times of war, or when they may be on the edge. Article VII: Nuclear Torpedoes The PPO will not commit first nuclear strike unless it is absolutely necessary. Article VIII: Offenses Offenses and violations will be dealt with by the Commanders and Captain. If a Commander commits acts of impudence then they can be demoted, removed from government, or expelled. All punishments for offenses will follow a code of conduct. All punishments for violations will be based upon the guidelines being violated. Article IX: Expulsion Any nation of the PPO can submit an expulsion request to either the Captain or a Commander. There will be a 48 Hours of voting upon posting the request. If over 75% of the votes are 'Yes' then the expulsion of that nation will be enforced. The Captain and Commanders are excluded from expulsion requests. Commanders can expel a nation with a unanimous vote amongst them, excluding the captain. The Captain can both veto an expulsion and expel without a vote. Impeachment of the Captain For the Captain to be impeached from his cabin there must be a 72 hour vote over the impeachment. In order for the impeachment to be official 75% of the alliance must vote in favor of the impeachment. Once the captain has been removed from his cabin, a 48 hour will proceed, in which the next captain shall be elected. Resignations All pirates will be required to properly resign from the PPO by either contacting the captain, posting in the correct location, or contacting a government official. Pirates who leave the alliance without proper notification will be dishonorably discharged; in other words, barred from joining again. Article X: Espionage The Pirates of the Parrot Order do not commit espionage. The PPO shall not defend anyone who has committed espionage directly. This being said, if the PPO is directly obligated to defend another alliance, and that alliance commits espionage against another, we shall not defend them. Regardless of obligation, treaty, or block alliance. The PPO only commits to defending honest alliances. Article XI: Tech Raiding We hold that it is in a nation's right to raid another nation for resources if they so wish, however, as long as a member of the PPO is under the "Pirates of the Parrot Order" AA they must follow strict Rules of Engagement: *1 - Do not engage nations whom are affiliated with an alliance which is over 5 members in size without explicit permission of the Captain or Commander of War. *2 - Verify that the nation you wish to attack is not protected by anyone, be it Alliance Affiliation or declared in their Nation Bio. *3 - Do not engage members of the Aqua Sphere. *4 - Do not put demands or threats in your "Reason for War". *5 - Do not insult your combatant during warfare; however, you may use joking Pirate taunts. *6 - Do not attack treaty partners or any applicants/cadets for any reason *7 - If confronted by an outside presence, speak to the Commander of War and the Lieutenant of Defense. *8 - Realize that declaring war may deplete your own reserves. The alliance will not pay for technology, money, soldiers, cruise missiles, nukes, tanks, wonders, improvements, or anything lost during any of the offensive wars. *9 - The PPO shall defend your nation from attack by third parties if the Rules of Engagement are followed, unless such presence is a declared protectorate of a nation you declared offensive war against (ex. a member of their alliance). *10 - Violations of the Rules of Engagement will result in upper class punishments, including but not limited to: payment of reparations to the victim, payment of a fine to the PPO, or even expulsion from the alliance Article XII: Charter Amendments Any member of government that is rank Ensign, or higher, can submit modifications to the Charter. All of government must vote for amendments to pass. A unanimous vote of 75% amongst government will pass an amendment. Discussion will last 48 hours and voting will last 24 hours. After a 24 hour period of voting, the motion will either be carried, or denied. Article XIII: Final Words We, the Pirates of the Parrot Order, exist to promote the growth and expansion of power of our nations. We defend our fellow nations against outside aggression. We will abide by our allies. We will commit to a peaceful existence until otherwise required. We acknowledge the sovereignty of our name and of other alliances. Any acts committed by us are to uphold our brotherhood, our honor, our respect for one another, and our adoration for Planet Bob. Signed, this day 05, of July, of the year 2010, Lurunin, Captain NoLaurelTree000, Commander of Internal Affairs Gingervites, Commander of Foreign Affairs SpliceVW, Commander of War angus kahn, Commander of Recruitment "Where there is unity, there is victory." Alucard65535, of Alucardonia Alliance Agreements * MDoAP with the Mostly Harmless Alliance * MDP with the Knights of Ni! * MDP with The Shadow Accord * MDP with Through Yggdrasil's Roots * oDoAP with [[Nuclear Proliferation League] * ODP with Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism * PIAT with Christian Coalition of Countries Defunct Treaties * Protectorate with the Mostly Harmless Alliance UPGRADED * Pirates are NEAT (PIAT) with Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism UPGRADED * Sexy Pirates and Poledancing Vikings vs. the Force (PIAT) with Through Yggdrasil's Roots UPGRADED * The Bullet Proof Vest Pact (MDP) with the Goa'uld Empire MERGED * PIAT with Nuclear Proliferation League UPGRADED Wars Great War 5 Involvement The Beginning During the reformation of the Pirates of the Parrot Order, the PPO came under raid by the Poison Clan, Elysium, and a few other alliances. However, PPO did not activate any MDPs or treaties during that time. After a short break of about 5 days, PPO was notified of an attack on their Mutual Defense Pact partner, Alliance of Neutral Armadas. The attack was by Armed Coalition of Valor. The ACV had declared war on ANA due to their view on ANA being that of a possible threat to their protector, Mostly Harmless Alliance. Pirates of the Parrot Order jumped in on the war, and made a DoW at 4:20 PM on August 15 of the year 2008. PPO DoW'd regardless the fact it had been a target for constant tech raids for the past 30 days. PPO announced they shall not surrender until ANA does so. The first attack was by Sakura17 of the nation ninja kitty, an honored PPO member. The Victory, and the Surrender Once the Alliance of Neutral Armadas had surrendered to the Armed Coalition of Valor, so did PPO. All three of the alliances fought with honor for their own. MHA had entered the war as well due to the war turning from 1v1, to 2v1. However the side of MHA had then lopsided the war greatly. The Pirates honor their victorious enemies. Meanwhile, this helped many pirates show their pride. Medals were given out, as well as ribbon to those whom charged their rage into their enemy, for the sake of the PPO. Terms of Surrender for PPO * Decommission our soldiers to 25% of our population. * Decommission all Tanks, Cruise Missiles, and Nukes. * Decommission our navies, but not naval improvements. * Decommission Guerrilla Camps, Satellites and Missile Defense improvements, unless it means decommissioning a wonder. * Pay $45 Million dollars in reparations. External links DoWs * ACV DoW on ANA * PPO DoW on ACV Surrenders * Individual Surrender Terms * Alliance Wide Surrender Terms Notable PPO Nations * Alucardon, ruled by Alucard65535 * Tgnoe, ruled by spikes007 * Hokobo, ruled by Hoboko * Aquas, ruled by XbloodX * SpickleLand, ruled by SpliceVW * Brumin, ruled by Lurunin Side Note The Pirates of the Parrot Order were honored to fight along Alliance of Neutral Armadas, and to have an honorable enemy such as the Armed Coalition of Valor. PB-NpO War Involvement Involvement On January 28, Mostly Harmless Alliance, who hold a protectorate with the PPO, went to war against the alliances of The Foreign Division, We Are Perth Army, and Colossus in defense of an ally. They were then countered upon by The Peoples Community and Carpe Diem. The PPO do not watching as their close allies take a beating so on February 5, 2011, the PPO sailed to war to help their protectors overs at Mostly Harmless Alliance. They proceeded to declare war against The Foreign Division, an alliance 5x their size still and would not give peace until their allies at MHA were out of the war. The DoW was posted at 12:31 am server time, just before update, on the 5th of February on the year of 2011. The first attacks were made by the nations of Czar Tanner, of the nation United Nations III and by Reich of the nation Reich...both honored members of the PPO. Victory After only a few days of fighting, the forces of NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus, Quantum, AB, CD, TFD, NATO, TNG, TPC and DDM agreed to the peace agreement with the forces of Sparta, MHA, Fark, PPO, AO, DF, Umbrella, and Argent. Their only terms in surrendering were the following: * 1. All parties listed agree to cease all hostilities. * 2. The parties of NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus, Quantum, AB, CD, TFD, NATO, TNG, TPC, and DDM agree to not re-enter on any point in the current conflict surrounding NpO or NPO. These parties may defend against an alliance who DoWs (or equivalent) against their treatied allies after these terms are posted. External links Declarations of War * MHA on TFD, WAPA, and Colossus * PPO on TFD Surrenders * Alliance Wide Surrender Terms The PPO were honored to have to chance to help out their allies over at Mostly Harmless Alliance as well to have had to opportunity to fight such great opponents as The Foreign Division. Ribbons are to be distributed to all pirates who served in this war. The Grudge War Involvement Involvement Following the attacks on the New Polar Order by The Order of the Paradox and Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the next global war was kicked off with many alliances being dragged in willingly or pre-empted for any slight indication that an alliance may or may not fight. The Mostly Harmless Alliance was one such alliance who fell victim to the pre-emptive coalition warfare that was deployed freely. The Knights of Ni!, Apparatus and Pirates Of the Parrot Order mobilized to help protect their ally against the curbstomp designed against them. The PPO jumped in after planning and coordination with allies and decided that their target would be Hooligans. The PPO went into the war with full intention of taking Hooligan attention off of MHA, and succeeded in their effort going so far as to destroy close to 70% of their pre-war nation strength. In the end, though, the MHA sought out peace and her and her allies agreed to surrender to the combined forces of Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, Orange Defense Network, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, The Foreign Division, Hooligans, Viridian Entente (2nd), Alchemy, and The Prolific Empire. Surrender Surrender Terms were hammered out that led to the following terms: 1) MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR admit defeat and surrender to the alliances of GATO, MK, ODN, TPE, TLR, NG, Umbrella, VE, TFD, Hooligans, and Alchemy. 2) MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR will not re-enter the current conflict or any wars resulting from the current conflict (this includes all fronts, the NPO/FARK front, the CSN front, the Polaris front, etc). This also includes sending aid to Alliances at war. 3) KofN shall write a short story, graphics included, for TPE. External links Declarations of War * GATO DoW on MHA * Hooligans DoW on MHA * TPE DoW on MHA * ODN DoW on MHA * KofN DoW on TPE * App DoW on GATO * PPO DoW on Hooligans * TUR DoW on Hooligans * TFD DoW on MHA and KofN * ODN DoW on KofN * UMB DoW on KofN * VE DoW on App * MK DoW on MHA * Alchemy DoW on MHA Surrenders * Alliance Wide Surrenders The PPO were glad to have been able to stand with their allies against overwhelming odds and hold their heads up even in defeat knowing that they helped fight a war for a just cause of true defense to an ally in the face of an unprovoked attack. Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances Category:Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Aqua team alliances